Kegan
by Kazumo
Summary: "Two Earths exist, close but not touching, heard but not seen.The two Earths have to compete for prosperity, or face chaos. Four warriors from each Earth have been chosen to fight, even if they don't even know it." First story, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My life just got strange.

And I don't mean normal strange, I mean strange as in life turning. For those who don't know me, my name is Jason Aden, a sixteen year -old teen that finds trouble, mostly by accident. Right now, I'm in life threatening trouble. Like in a middle of a shoot off? No. In a bank being robbed? No. The world being invaded? Ding!

But it wouldn't make sense if I start when the action is almost done. So whoever finds this and thinks it's for fun, I'm happy for you. Now where to begin...

It started off as a normal Monday. I was in dreamless sleep until death metal ran into my ear, with my face hitting the floor. Looking up, to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair, with rich green eyes and a devious look to go with it.

"Wake up, dense meat." she said

My brain finally flared up. "Hera! I'm going to get you and you know it!" As she ran downstairs in fake fear. The thing you just saw is my sister. sad huh? I groaned and got up, and checked the mirror. Looking back at me were my hair, short and a little spiky, and identical green eyes.

After a quick shower and dressing in my usual outfit. A linkin park shirt with dark blue jeans. Grabbing school stuff to the table. Where my parents, Jace and Courtney, my dad with green eyes and brown hair and my mom with light blue eyes and black hair, their jobs keep them busy, leaving me and my sister to raise ourselves, and you saw what that did this morning.

"Jason, are you sure you and your sister will be alright?" she asked.

"It's fine mom, we can take care of ourselves." I answered. She gave me a look that said she wasn't convinced, ah moms, got to love them. "Really." smiling as I said it. Then dad came to save the day.

" Honey, we really have to go, the meeting remember?" he added. "Right...," she turns to me, "just make sure she gets home, okay?"

"Okay, I will." I assured. With that they went into their cars and left, leaving me and my sister to walk. And yes I can drive, but saving to buy a car is tough. Our family lives in Las Angeles, parents work with movies and shows, either as editors or producers, it's too hectic to get a clear answer.

I was taking my sister to her first day of high school as a freshman. Of course, I didn't give her any warnings, she'll learn on her own on how to survive, hehe. But the plan failed, long story short. She was loved and favored by al before class started. Not that 'm unpopular, but I'm not well known either, I consider myself the silent majority, that follows and disappears in the masses. As long as I don't stick out, no one messes with me. No one talks to me as I walk with my head in the sky, so it's for the best.

Some of you may disagree, and I understand why, but it has worked for me so far, what could go wrong? What went wrong was this...SMACK! I was walking head first into somebody.

"Ouch.. I'm sorry, are you alri-" I tried to say. I never got it out because well I was starting... In front of me was a girl, with long black hair with light brown eyes. When I see her, she's tall and graceful, and is a captain of a team, I forget which, she switches sports every year, Kim Amber. '

"I'm alright, hehe thanks." she says as she was getting up. " Trying to knock me out on the first day, Jason?" My brain was fried. She knew my name, how?

I dusted myself off and said. " Yeah, sorry about that, by the way, how d-did you know my name?" I stuttered out.

Well everyone knows you duh, you might be quiet but you don't fly under the radar, you know?" she said.

"Um...sure, of course I know." A silent lie, now I know. Wondering how anyone knows me, I'm normal, well..besides my obsession of fire, not crazy maniac pyro, but just a normal pyro. I like to stare at fire, that's all. And feel its power, but no one could possibly know of this, not even my family knows!

As she was about to say something, a small girl grabbed her shoulder. "Come on Kim, we have to go." she pleaded. Kim turned and seemed a bit disappointed that she's there. " Oh right, okay." She faces me, "See you around." she waved and walked away.

"Oh, ah yeah." waving like an idiot. Standing there until the bell rang in my ear, maybe learning will help me feel less like an idiot. Oh who am I kidding, these teachers are impossible. Worse of all, Algebra 2 in the morning wakes the brain up. Either with headaches or a bright mind, almost never the latter.

But then I saw my lifeline.

"Scott!" I yelled. Turning his head, a guy with black hair that almost covers his eyes completely. It made him look depressed, but behind them, you could see a hidden smile and light blue eyes with a hint of intelligence, Scott Frazier. "I'm so glad to see you, now I won't die." I said.

His smile stayed. " Come on, you're smart too, you just choke under pressure." He answered. "And thanks to that, I fail like every test, getting a C is almost impossible!" I come backed. He shook his head like a teacher. " fine, one more year of saving your butt." he said, failing to wipe the smile away.

We walked in and sat in the middle rows of seats, ready to begin the lesson that will drag on. That was until the floor started to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

It was little at first, too little to notice. But then it was literally bone shaking. Used books from shelf's were falling on kids and desks. Everyone was diving under desks for cover, with me along with them. Then it stopped suddenly, as fast as a coin flip, time stood still, nobody made a move.

Until the intercom blared.

"Students and staff, this is your humble principal, Mr. Hand, please continue your day normally, have a nice day!" it said. Humble my butt, more like crazy, what about aftershocks! What about th-*blare* And that's when the fire alarm rand and ruined my ears for a good hour.

This caused major chaos, everyone bolted out, ignoring teachers all together. I was right with them, if it wasn't for the guy knocking me down, leaving me to be trampled by feet. Now I see why they do safety drills, for smaller people. My last thought before I blacked out was that I hope my sister is ahead of all this.

"Ow..." that really didn't begin to describe the pain of having been knocked out and having most of the student body trample you like deer. I opened my eyes, or atleast I thought I did, either they were clamped shut with swelling or it was completely dark. Neither made sense, I wasn't hurt that bad was I? Then my thoughts were interrupted by a touch, it was faint but I was jumpy. I screamed and turned around, what I saw pushed my limits, even when it should have calmed me down.

"Scott?" I asked. It looked like him. But he was glowing white. And he aged, really aged, his hair was white and grayed, his face full of wrinkles. I only recognized him because of his eyes, they still had a light touch of intelligence. He also had a sad look on his face, which made me stare, Scott was never sad...

"Jason, I've only stopped what is necessary to give you this." In his hand, was a sliver bracelet but it wasn't bland, it was engraved with marks. I didn't have time to process it fully as he put it on my wrist. As soon as he did though a wave of pain was coming from it. That was easy to figure out, the hard part was getting it off. It wouldn't budge, the harder I pulled, the harder t held.

"It brands you, as one of the few..." he said but drifted. "One of the few what!" I yelled, the pain was beginning to be unbearable.

He made the motion to answer, but stopped, like he decided against it. He moved away from me, walking away... "Wait! What's going on? What is this?" I asked. I didn't expect him to answer but he actually turned. And gave me a smile, before the room flashed white, erasing his image entirely. Causing to black out again, it was really getting old...

When I came to, I was still pretty much in the same pain. It was very hard to open my eyes. When I had the strength, I was in a longue chair, leather brown, looking at a fireplace. It calmed me and gave me the nerve to actually look around. The room was more of a study than a longue, a shelf full of books that reach to the ceiling. One big table in the center, with little tables and chairs right next to them. There were people too, a guy and two girls, the guy took the entire couch white the girls were on chairs, all knocked out like I was. I didn't want to wake them up, I had no idea whether they were friend or foe. But I forced the thought out of my head. Friend or foe, I needed answers.

I stood up and was immediately glad my legs weren't too bad. Wobbly but hey, I wasn't complaining, answers first, healing later. But who to wake up first, I didn't want to freak anyone out and cause more confusion. I decided to wake the guy first, I'm sure I did not look pretty, I didn't feel so hot either, so one of the girls would freak and scream, and probably garb one of those statues as a club.

"Hey?" I said while nudging him, "wake up." He stirred, atleast he was alive, that's a plus. I nudged him one more time, he fluttered his eyes, they were pale blue and with his sandy blonde hair, made him look like a chill dude.

He lifted himself into a sited position, taking in his surroundings, then settled on me in a daze and tried to focus. "Sup..." he slurred out. Did I say chill? I mean too chill, doesn't he realize the situation? OF course he could be well aware and I could be left out. Not cool.

" Do you know what's going on?" I asked. "Nah," he said like he came from a party," last I remember, I was on a plane, and it suddenly tipped, and then, I'm sleeping on this thing." He keeps looking and spies the two girls. "And that are?" he asked.

"No idea, I know as much as you, well besides your name, I'm Jason" raising my had to shake. He grabbed it. Alexander, now let's go wake them up." He stood up and he was freaken tall, no wonder he had the couch, and he was lean. That's not the only thing I noticed. He had a bracket on his wrist, the patterns may be different, but I had no doubt they were the same. But I'll figure this out later, one step at a time.

Besides, now this guy was going to wake the girls up, so I was safe from being clubbed. He tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey dude, Mexican or Russian?" he said with a smirk. "Oh just wake them up, this could be serious." I insisted. My words had no effect because he shrugged his shoulders.

"Mexican it is then." he went towards the first girl.

"Hey..." he said soothingly, "Rise and shine..." his words caused her to stir and she opened her brown eyes. Alex, I'm calling him that now, smiled. I think he was trying to disarm her with a smile as they say. But in this case, it did the opposite. The girl let out a small scream and grabbed a mini-Greek statue on the table next to her. I expected Alex to be brained right there. But all she hit was air, I seen fast but this guy was like wind.

"Whoa pretty girl, you almost got me." he said but she was already out of the chair, statue in her hand in attack mode, and away from us. I decided to interfere. "Relax, we..we just want to talk." I said.

But she spotted the other girl in the chair and stiffen. The girl was still sleeping but I really doubted it. I bet she'd decided to wait and pick her side, smart girl, unlike me.

The girl with the club calmed down if only a little. "Talk?" she asked, with a Mexican accent no less.

"Yes, sorry to freak you out, I'm Jason, and the guy you almost brained is Alex, we just woke up, like you. Confused and a little beat up. We just want to know what is the last thing you remember." I explained.

She relaxed more, but with club at hand. " The last thing I remember.." she started "Let me guess..." the other girl interrupted, she opened her eyes and they were incredibly blue, they matched with her blonde hair tied in a pony tail. "You were living your life normally, then a disaster happened, an earthquake, a flood, etc. You blacked out and woke up here, with strange people and a sliver bracelet with marks stuck on your wrist. Am I right?"

She pretty much summed up what felt like a decade, in a few seconds, I liked her, maybe she could figure out why this has even happened. "Yes," I said immediately. " I was in my school during an earthquake, while I think Alex's plane was about to crash and..."

"And I," the Mexican girl speaks, " was in my private school when it as falling off a freaken cliff! Do how foes that explain why I'm here or how I'm even alive!" We all stared at the blue eyed girl.

"I..." she started to say

"Everything will be explained in short time." I wheeled around and basically bugged out.

"Scott!" all four of us yelled in unison. Making more confusion, we all knew hi,? But I remember Scott since preschool, it didn't seem possible, in face it was impossible. He was still in his old man form, his blue eyes were paled with gray, but held strength.

He gave us his small smile, like he was amused by our reactions. he laughed. "Don't worry my friends, everything will be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello my invisible fan base, or anyone reading this. If anyone cares, I'm sorry it took so long to get a third chapter, I simply had no drive to finish it. If I get one review from someone I don't know at all, then perhaps that will be enough to excite me a bit you know. It doesn't even have to be good, it could be a horrible review and that still means you took the time to read a chapter. So please review, you don't even have to log in.**

Chapter 3: Getting started

I think everyone in the room wanted to believe him, I really wanted to, but I was sure it was going to take more than words to calm us all.

Who is, no, what is Scott? We all looked at him like he was ghost. We just stood there, we all wanted answers, but no one was willing to start.

He continued, "Please have a seat everyone." We're too shocked to even question. Looking at Scott was just outright strange, I was looking at him in his old form. But it made little changes here and there, wrinkles soften, his eyes sparkled and dulled, it was like he was aging two different directions, young and old.

I took the chair, closest to the fire, the only thing calming me in this situation. The two girls sat next to each other on the couch. While Scott and Alex took the other chairs opposite of me, nobody moved.

Scott sighed, "I'll cut straight to the point, I need your help, now first off..."

"First off..." the Mexican says, boy I really needed to stop calling her that. "How are we even alive, and how did we get here? And-" 

"How about letting him talk first." the blue eye girl interrupted. The other girl gave her a death glare. Scott chuckled, he probably the most relaxed of us all. "Viola, Alvara, we're going to have to get along with each other, so wait until I answer the questions."

"Now, you are alive because of me, I also brought you here so that you can rest. Anything else?" He asked. I had questions, but I wasn't so sure. I wanted the answers, but I was so exhausted, thinking was the last thing I needed to do, in a normal situation. That wasn't the case here. But I choose to remain silent. I didn't want to cause more confusion.

Alex was leaning back on his chair as he asked, "How does everyone know you Scott?" He said in a relaxing tone. Not a tense bone in his body.

"Yeah..." I said. "We knew each other since like when we were five, and you never moved, heck you never traveled."

"What do you mean? I always travel, you just don't see it." Okay...no simple answer there. "Well then..."says Alvara, "who are you Scott?" We all give her a 'huh' look, well, all of us besides Scott, who looks her in the eye. Keeping his face blank.

"Um...What?" Alex asks. "Like Jason said, he knew Scott at a young age. Well so did I, and I'm assuming you and her did as well." The both nod their heads. "So, it would be, no...it is impossible for all of us to know him at the same time. I'm surprised she put the pieces together so quickly, I mentally face palm myself. She continues..."So, I'll ask again, Scott, who are you?"

He stares at her, casually taping his fingers on the armrest. "Scott isn't my real name of course, but I have been called other names, you would see me as Chronos, God of Time." Huh? What? Did he just say... Alex laughs. " Right and I'm King Kong, you're joking right?"

Scott says nothing, he points at a statue on a table next to Viola, a man standing on a dolphin, and turns his finger clockwise. The statue starts to shake, a piece of it falls then another. it turns brittle with age and turns to dust. Whoa..

We just stare at dust and before either of us respond. He turns his finger back around, the dust starts to shift, and shapes like a whirlpool back to the statue. But it wasn't the same, it seem new, fresh off the counter.

Everyone was shocked. Viola avoided the statue like acid, getting as much space between them as possible. "And now?" Scott asked. "Now Alex can climb building." I said. Scott chuckled, no one else did, but it eased some of the tension.

"We really should go." Scott said as he stood and walked towards the door. Was that always there? "Wait, to where?" I asked. "Well to your rooms of course, I did say you were going to stay here a while. "Here? Scott, we have no idea where here is. And for how long?"

"Here, is my home, and time isn't a factor here." Oh...right.. "Now everyone follow me so you can get some proper rest."

He opened the door and left, not looking back. I followed, the idea of rest sounded good. Alex was right behind me and Alvara manage to get Viola out of her shock to come along.

"So Scott, what exactly do you need help with?" I asked.

"Would you believe me if I say it involves the world?"

"Dude, we just found out you're a god, it can't get any weirder." Alex said.

"Well all of you are going to protect it." Wha...

"How! Viola yells." No way we're fighters."

"I have to agree with her," Alvara says "we're not exactly trained to..."

"Exercises start tomorrow, that's enough questions for now please."

Was he always like this? He seems so cold. Everyone has a hurt look on their face while Scott's face is wipe clean of impression. So I decide to observe my surroundings. We've been walking in this hallway for 5 minutes already. The walls have lamps, big frame pictures of famous people, some I recognize, from De Vinci to our president's. The carpets are red with endless diamond patterns, outside the windows, there's a meadow. Like in the middle of nowhere meadows for private schools.

Scott stops walking. "Viola, here is your room." She walks pass us and shuts the door. As we walk, Alex and Alvara do the same, without saying a word.

When we get to my room, we stop.

"You shouldn't have been so cold." He turns to face me. With his blank face.

" It had to be done or they would have never stopped." I cross my arms.

" I suppose, but still..."

"I know, and I'll apologize tomorrow, and I'll explain everything, now please get some rest." in a tone that said no more talking. I didn't want to argue anymore, so I get in, shut the door, jump on the bed, and have some crazy dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n:Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to do this chapter, no excuse in the world for me. Okay I think this chapter is okay, I'm just worried about my sentence structure, I'm not sure if it looks well. Tell me if it needs improvement. **

Chapter 4: Aviation Food

When I wake, the air snaps at me. I always hated mornings, the air was always cold and for one it meant school. I sit up and try to ease my headache. It feels like someone hit me with an hammer, and everyone joined in.

Something vibrates on my wrist, I look to find the bracelet from Scott, glowing and buzzing with urgency. I try to take it off again, but as soon as I touch it, the glowing stops and something comes out. A projection appears, and it's the head of Scott.

"Good morning everyone. Now that you're awake, I wish to speak to you all in the dining room, don't be late." His head retreats to the bracelet, and is replaced with an arrow, pointing to the door.

**Wonderful...a home GPS, it's probably a tracker too. I'm not sure how I feel about that**. I get up without a shower or a change of clothes and head towards my destination. As I shut the door, the arrow shifts to my right. **Why am I following this? I mean this arrow could be pointing to my doom for all I know...** But Scott is at the end, and I still need answers.

I walk through the hallways, making turns when the arrow tells me to. After 5 minutes of this, I'm pretty sure I'm going around in circles.

"You're lost too?" a voice says. I slightly turn my head to see its Alex, looking at his arrow with confusion. "I've been following this thing for ten minutes and I swear it hates me." I chuckle, "And mine wants me to starve. Feeling well?"

He puts his hand under his chin and pretends to be serious. " I knew I should've picked the Russian, Mexican food was too spicy for my taste."

"Speaking of food, we should go before we're late."

"Yeah, yeah. So what does your arrow say? Mine has been going crazy."

We both look to see our arrows are pointing at each other. "Oh look, a matchmaking arrow." he says, jokingly. Then at the same time, both arrows glow slightly brighter and point at the same direction.

"I guess we were suppose to find each other. That does explain alot." I say. "Well, I had enough of these things, race you?"

I grin," You're on." With a good head start.

I know, how random and immature, but hey. Maybe a good race will help the stress off.

Alex makes my head start useless, he's already catching up. Then suddenly, we're neck to neck, and it doesn't even seem he's breaking a sweat. Our arrows keep pointing straight, aiming for a huge double set of doors. **I will not let him pass me, I will not lose! **I think as we're both on a crash course towards the doors. I prepare for impact, an impact that never came.

In my confusion, I trip over Alex and we're rolling in the room and crash onto the floor. "Geez...who opened the doors.." Alex groans. I look back to see that both doors are wide open, letting my head drop on the floor, I opened my eyes to see faces.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Viola says, with an annoyed look.

"But...they sure know how to make an entrance." Alavara says.

"Flashy entrances aside, they're both late." she counters

"And Miss Crabby wants he food and answers now." Alavara says, mockingly.

Viola's death glares are going to be common for a long time. I scan the room and see something missing. "Where's Scott?" I ask.

"Don't know, hoping he'd come with you guys." Alavara says.

"Seems just like him, inviting us and being the ones who's late." Viola says

"Yeah, he likes being 'fashionably late' he says, good old Scott." Alex say, agreeing.

We all look at each other and smile, it seems funny that the only thing we have in common, is knowing Scott. But do we really know him? Do I?

"Might as well say this now," everyone looks at me, waiting. "My name is Jason Aden, I live in Los Angeles. I knew Scott for as long as I can remember, but this is my first time meeting all of you." **Well with him being "Chronos", I imagine travel isn't an issue. **I think.

"Alavara Inna, Miami. Scott was my beach buddy." she says.

"Alexander Anil, I live in Richmond, Virginia. Like Jason, knew him for a long time." he says.

"Viola Lior, Maryland. Scott and I went to private school together." she says.

"So we all know Scott, in one way or another, but why us?" I ask. No one has an answer as they shake their heads. "And no one finds that strange?"

"It just seems like bad luck to me." Viola says

"That he 'recruited' all of us?" Alavara says.

"He didn't say recruit, he said he needed our help." I say

"With a war that doesn't even involve us."

"With a war that involves our friend." **Even though we don't know him anymore, **I think. Alex sighs as Viola watches our fight like a tennis match.

"Look, we could atleast wait for him to explain before we decide anything. I'm curious to know what's going on." Alex says.

"Yeah, besides, Scott said it involves the world, so who else is going to defend it." Viola adds.

"The Navy would be nice..." Alavara mumbles. I was about to reply before Scott finally enters the room.

"Good morning everyone, now who's hungry" he asks.

"Late as ever Scott, now where's the food?" Alex says.

"Oh it's on its' way." Scott says then claps twice. Instantly, the house reacts to his command, we all duck as plates, forks and knives flew towards the table and set themselves. "Being the God of Time has its' advantages." he says with a smirk as he snaps his fingers.

The food floats gracefully but surely towards their plates. Pancakes, sausages, eggs, basically everything you can imagine how your breakfast should be. My stomach growls in anticipation...

Alex is already attacking the pancakes and bacon. I swoop in before he murders the sausages.

"Boys..." The girls say as they took their seats.

"I apologize for yesterday, transporting you here was very exhausting."

"Oh its fine, we were all tired." Viola says as she sips her coffee.

"So where are we exactly?" Alavara asks, wasting no time I guess.

"As I said before, this is my home, but it isn't on Earth, not exactly. It's my personal realm between dimensions." he explains.

"So it's useless even to ask?"she says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." he says simply.

"Thought so." she says and sighs.

"Now let me fully explain. The Earth you know isn't the only Earth. There is another right next to it but unseen by anything human. The two Earths are very similar and rely on one key thing to live on, let's just call it 'energy' for now."

"Okay, so the two Earths are fighting for the 'energy'?" Viola asks.

"Constantly, in the beginning, there was plenty. But now because of over population, it's decreasing by the day, so low that some gods had to disappear to give up their massive energy, such as gods from Pan to Odin."

"There's only a few of us left, but the energy is still decreasing, and the worlds will fall into chaos."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Viola asks.

"The only thing we can do is delay it, that's where you come in."

"We're supposed to 'delay' it? says Alex.

"Well...yes."

"By..." Alavara begins to say.

Scott coughs, "By fighting the guardians of the other Earth. Whoever wins avoids a major crisis at home, all over your world. Winning is the only way that we can prevent that from happening." He takes a moment to breath. "No pressure though."

"So these 'Guardians' are just like us?" I ask.

"They are around your age and probably just as confused."

"Guardians...who would have thought.." Ales says, almost to himself.

"Now, if you're done eating, I will lead you to the training center." he says as he gets up from his chair, and heads towards the door.

The others do the same and follow. I'm right behind them, then turn my head to see our mess on the table.

"Um...Scott.." The said person snaps his fingers and continues walking. The plates and food are surrounded with a flash that blinds me. The next second, the table looks new, without a piece of food or plate left on it.

"Never mind." I say as I try to catch up.


End file.
